Love Returned
by Annjirika
Summary: The sequel to UNRECIPROCATED LOVE. This will be done in two chapters.
1. Default Chapter

_A/N: Chapter edited 2/25/05_

_z-z-z-z-z_

_BAM BAM BAM_

I slowly opened my eyes.

_BAM BAM BAM_

There was a short but loud rapping noise at the front door. I blinked and looked over at the clock. It was nearly six in the morning. The noise came again even louder and more urgent.

"Slow down. Don't get your panties in a bunch." I grumbled, smiling faintly at my choice of words. Bex had used that same line last night. I got out of bed and pulled a robe over me. My midnight colored hair was a mess of hopeless tangles and my eyes were still red from sleep (or lack of).

_BAM BAM BAM_

This was followed by a loud clap of thunder. It was storming? That's why it was so dark outside. I opened my bedroom door and shuffled in to the living room. Hadyn had just opened her own door and stopped to look at me inquisitively. I shrugged. Just then Bex emerged from Hadyn's room, dressed in a pair of boxers and a rumpled undershirt. They must have spent the night together.

_BAM BAM BAM_

Lord, whoever was out there wasn't giving up. Bex was already at the door, which he flung open.

"What the hell is it!" He demanded. I didn't bother checking to see who it was. Bex would run the mystery knocker off. I bent down in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. It was time to start the day.

I became interested as soon as I heard Hadyn gasp. I took a swig of water and turned. "Who is it-" I asked, just getting the words out when I saw him. He was completely soaked, his dark hair stuck to his face. His clothes were dripping and leaving puddles on the clean hardwood floor. If I weren't so shocked I would have gotten a towel. Hadyn would probably have a coronary.

His eyes found mine and I saw his eyes flash. "Wha…what are you doing here?" I choked out, squeezing the bottle a little harder than I needed to. The spilled water created its own puddle at my feet. Bex scratched his head and looked questioningly at Hadyn. I saw her mouth 'Squall'.

"What's wrong with you?" Squall demanded suddenly. I took a step back, mouth open. "You left!" He continued angrily, his voice lowered a smidge. I nodded slowly, confused.

"I left." I repeated.

"You were supposed to come back." He was completely ignoring Bex and Hadyn, who were quietly disappearing into Hadyn's room.

"Come back." I mimicked monotonously. It was too early to comprehend this. Squall was standing in my living room, dripping wet, and angry with me for reasons unknown. I thought we were ready to move on with our lives.

"But you _lied_ Yuffie." A cliché lighting bolt flashed, making the moment even more dramatic. I put my hand on my hip and sighed.

"I thought we were done with this. I _did_ go back just like I promised"

"Don't give me that. I waited four years for you to come back."

"Right, and that's why the first thing we did was fight. Look, I don't belong at Hollow Bastion. I might have when I was 15, but face it Leon. We both grew up." I snapped.

"I don't mean back to Hollow Bastion dammit!"

We both froze, my eyes wide with shock. Squall looked as thought he would rather be buried alive then be here right now. "What does that mean?" I finally asked quietly, looking at the counter top. There was an old magazine along with a yellow note pad and a pen. Nothing to pretend to be interested in unfortunately. Time seemed to stop for a good 5 minutes. Neither of us moved or spoke, just letting the gravity of the situation sink in. Was this odd display his way of telling me he cared? Did that kiss mean anything. Did he think about it constantly too?

"Yuffie."

My name pulled me away from my confusing thoughts.

"Huh?"

Bex was behind me, fully dressed. He reached over and gave me a quick squeeze on the shoulder. "I'm going to work, so if you need anything I'll be there." He said pointedly, but never looked at Squall.

I nodded. "Thanks." I muttered.

After he left, Squall spoke. "He seems nice enough." That was as close to a compliment as Squall could get. I should've known better. "I don't trust him."

"I'm so glad for you." I said sarcastically. I reached in the fridge and pulled out some milk. "While I find you some dry clothes," I sat the milk on the counter. "You can find yourself some breakfast. There's cereal, orange juice, oatmeal and so on. Knock yourself out." I walked into the bathroom, muttering to myself as I grabbed some towels. "Nearly 30-years old. Good God, doesn't even have sense enough to come in outta the rain. End up catching pneumonia and _I'll_ have to take care of him."

I handed him the towels without a word and walked to Hadyn's room. I glanced back at him once when I reached the door to see him put the towel over his face and sigh heavily. I shut Hadyn's door behind me and slumped against it. She was sitting cross-legged on her unmade bed, watching me. I whined, "I can't do this."

"I know."

"Why did he even come? I'm so sick of this."

"I sympathize."

"But I still love him."

"Of course."

"But I like Vincent too! I _have_ liked Vincent for years now, and he likes me...I think."

"He does."

"And I can't just ditch him now. I mean, it's a promising relationship! Much more promising than that in _there_." I cast a dirty look at the door.

"Hmm..."

"Right?"

Hadyn shifted her weight, obviously choosing her words carefully. "Yuffie. Tell me, what is Squall like?"

I looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Humor me."

I sighed. "Well. He's dark and mysterious, strong and silent. Incapable of compassion or humor. An all around asshole."

"Now. What about Vincent."

"Well he's kinda the same way-" I saw where this was going. "Oh for-"

"Stop it! You know I'm right. You don't love Vincent."

"I do-"

"You want to, I understand. But you are in love with SQUALL! Tell him how you feel! If you don't you may lose him."

I sank onto the bed and put my head on her shoulder. "How can I? I don't even _know_ how I feel."

Hadyn rubbed my back. "Talk to him. You need to talk to both of them. You've got some decisions to make Yuf. Time to grow up."

I smiled weakly. "Sucks."

Hadyn laughed. "Yeah...it does."

_z-z-z-z-z-z_


	2. Wishful thinking

_A/N: Chapter edited 2/25/05_

_z-z-z-z-z-z_

I knocked on the door. "Leon?" I called. There was a thud, then a groggy answer. I opened the door slowly, peeking inside. "Hey." I smiled gently. He was sitting on my bed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. I rested against the doorframe. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well." He replied. "What time is it?"

I glanced at my alarm clock. "Nearly 4. You slept all day. How long had you been up?" I couldn't help but notice how much longer Bex's shirt was on Squall. He insisted on wearing his own pants. They were stiff from air- drying.

"Since you took my ship, I had to use Cloud's. He doesn't have a warp gummy.

I winced. "He has a ship?"

"I said that."

"I didn't know."

We both grew silent. Now what? Squall stood up and looked around. "You have a nice room." It was weird to hear him compliment me, even if it was dull and indirect.

"Thanks." I said. "So um, when are you leaving?" I asked nonchalantly while he studied some pictures on my dresser. I sounded overly-calm. Squall looked at me, expression unreadable.

"I brought you something." He said and reached into a bag he'd brought in after he changed. After handing me a square brown book he said, "I'm gonna find a bar."

He started to walk past me, but I kicked my leg up against the other side of the doorframe, creating a barricade.

"You drink?" I only got a Look in return. "Since when?" I went on, not caring. He didn't answer, pushing past me. I rolled my eyes. "Well there isn't a bar. The closest thing they got is Jai's." I announced lightly. I was actually shocked beyond belief. Squall was many things, but an alcoholic wasn't one of them.

_'He's an adult going out for a drink. That doesn't make him an alcoholic_.' I scolded myself.

I remembered the book I had in my hands and looked down. The title was smooth and shiny and I couldnt help but smile as I ran my fingers over it.

**'Unreciprocated love: A moving love story.'**

I noticed the book wouldn't completely close, and pulled out the offending paper. It was a small white envelope with my name scribbled in Squall's messy handwriting.

I sat down on the bed and opened it with shaking hands. There was a small golden chain inside with a star shaped fruit on it. A paopu. Kairi told me the legend of the paopu when sora was sealing the last of the keyholes. Id so excitedly rattled it off to Squall and Cid, both of whom really couldn't have cared less at the time.

_–z-_

"Guess what!" I shoved the door to the accessory shop open. Squall and Cid were taking about something in low voices. The second I came in they both grew quiet. I hardly flinched. Kairi followed me in, much quieter. She acted shy around everyone except me.

"Guess what?" I repeated, flopping back onto the couch while Kairi sat daintily next to me.

"Wasat?" Cid asked gruffly. I didn't really notice much less care that he didn't sound interested.

"On Kairi's island, they have this fruit, a paopu. It's magic. Supposedly, if you share one with someone, you'll be eternally bound to them. Isn't that cool?"

"Real cool kid." Cid grumbled, inspecting a torn up gummy block. Squall stood and hoisted his gunblade over his shoulder.

"I don't believe in that sort of thing. Wishful thinking." He added under his breath before striding out the door. Words like that were what drew me into my shell. I didn't talk much the rest of the day.

z-z  
  
The envelope included a letter. I hastily opened it and read it. I read through it a few times, smiling faintly.

"Hey did your friend leave?" Hadyn opened my door as she spoke. I looked up at her.

"Oh my God."

Hadyn's eyebrows gathered in confusion. "What?" I shoved the letter in her hands and ran past her, out the door, and into the street. I couldn't see Squall anywhere.

"Dammit." I grumbled, turning to go back inside.

"Hey."

I jumped a mile. "Lord have mercy, Squall DON'T DO THAT!" I hissed, without thinking. I'd called him Squall.

He didn't act like he cared. "You read it." He stated rather than asked. He acted so careless; as though it was no big deal he just proclaimed his love to me in a letter. The way his anxious eyes betrayed his voice made me smile.

I nodded.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well it was a good book don't you think?"

I gave him one of his own Looks. We were not discussing the book and he knew it. "Did you mean it?" I asked blatantly. A cool breeze swept up the dust on the road, pushing my hair into my face. The air smelled of summer rain and Jai's pizza.

Squall smiled. A real smile. It was different, and I remembered seeing it only a few times. "The letter was pretty real don't you think?"

"Could you just give me a straight answer for once?" I sighed, exasperated. I was tired of having to interpret everything he did. His next action definitely spoke for itself.

He kissed me. I'm not talking about a short, questioning kiss. I mean serious lip-lock. I was still in shock long after he backed up. I began to stammer.

"No. I can't give you a direct answer." He said, smirking. I managed to pull myself together for one remark.

"You can't get any more direct then that."

_z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z_

Dear Yuffie,

I believe in wishful thinking.

Squall.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z

_Yes this is the real end. Thank you to all my reviewers from Love Returned and Unreciprocated Love: _

_Artistlil349, _

_Vulpes Lapis, _

_BroncosCheer-literofpepsi, _

_Vivi, _

_Krnkaesaeki, _

_Miss Da Qiao, _

_Olio, _

_Natsu-Aoki, _

_Sakura-MiZuKo, _

_Fye, _

_Heather Christi, _

_Lilkimmee, _

_Frazycuck, _

_Viper113, _

_Jade Stellar, _

_Silverhope, _

_ObsidianSorrows, _

_Inuyashasears330, _

_Meowmix2, _

_Kamikazi mission, _

_Ketshup, _

_Snowri Leonhart,_

_Star-lancer, _

_Ice-Angel41,_

_Zero, _

_Ms. Halley bom-Balley, _

_Love2write2000, _

_DragonScales1 _


End file.
